With the development of science and technology, the functions of mobile terminals are becoming more processor intensive and more diverse. Correspondingly, the power consumption of mobile terminals is also increasing.
When a battery of a mobile terminal is running low, a method for reducing power consumption of the mobile terminal generally includes: changing a parameter of a peripheral device of the mobile terminal (for example, lowering brightness of the screen or decreasing volume of the speaker); reducing the number of the Central Processing Unit (CPU for short) cores of the mobile terminal; or, cleaning up application programs running in the background of the mobile terminal.
However, the above method for reducing power consumption of a mobile terminal has a poor performance in reducing power consumption of a mobile terminal.